Tokka Week 2
by Leona629
Summary: Yes, another seven days of Tokka love! Well, maybe seven, maybe more! There are, after all, two prompt lists to chose from. Day Eight? - Together.
1. Day One: Shenanigan

**Shenanigan**

Captains Sokka of the Water Tribe and Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom. Their exploits were legendary amongst the tavern keepers of the Fire Nation Capital.

Mostly because they tended to wreck everyplace they walked into.

So when they first walked past me and into the Dragon's Den, I could scarcely believe it was the same duo I'd heard so much about. She was so small and unassuming; he was short and still had the gangliness of youth about him, rather than the muscle and build of adulthood.

Two hours later, however, I had new appreciation for the phrase 'looks may be deceiving.'

Things had started out quietly enough. They came in, sat at a table, and ordered their drinks. Convinced that they weren't causing any trouble, I returned to my post outside the door. People came and left, and it was shaping into a normal night.

A loud crash from inside told me that my night at the door had ended. As I opened the door to enter, one of the serving girls came running out, crashing into my chest. "What's going on, Misa?" I asked her.

She looked at me with daggers in her eyes. "Those…_two_…are destroying my father's tavern! And you're just _standing_ here!"

I held her shoulders and gently pushed her to the side. "I'll take care of things," I told her. Whether this calmed her down or not, I couldn't tell, but I didn't stay outside long enough to find out.

Inside, it looked as though the war had stared all over again.

It was an all-out bar fight. Tables were being overturned, glasses smashed, and patrons just attacking each other for no reason. People were bleeding and bones were being broken. It didn't take much imagination to figure out who was at the centre of it all.

I started breaking up the individual fights, sometimes having to go so far as physically throwing people out into the street. Slowly, the chaos ebbed, and Misa came back inside to start the daunting task of cleaning up. "I'll help in a minute," I told her. "I have to take care of the instigators." She cast a dark look to the back of the room, then nodded to me.

In the very back of the tavern, a single table with two drinks and a boomerang on it was the only one that was still on all four legs – the rest were either overturned or smashed completely. Several men were lying on the ground as well, apparently unconscious. The chairs were little more than firewood.

Captains Sokka and Toph were standing by themselves, preoccupied with whatever was in his right hand. It was obvious that they were both exceptionally drunk – neither one could stand up straight. His left hand held his sword. I looked around and saw no other weapons. Surely they hadn't done all this with only two weapons?

I walked over to them, arms folded across my chest.

"Okay, Toph, here," he said, handing her whatever was in his hand. "I'll point you in the right direction. Just throw it at the target."

She giggled. At least, I think it was a giggle. "Easy for you to say."

He held her upper arms and faced her toward the back wall. "Okay," he said, "straight ahead."

She pulled her arm back and threw the object at the wall. It ricocheted off the stone wall and went off to the right at a sharp angle. It was only then that I realised what they were doing.

Captain Sokka was teaching Captain Toph to play darts.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

Both of them turned to face me. It took a moment for Sokka's eyed to focus on me. Naturally Toph's didn't, but it looked like she was looking straight into my eyes. It was an eerie feeling. "What does it look like we're doing?" Sokka said.

"It looks like you have destroyed an entire tavern so you could teach a blind woman to play darts."

"Wow, Snoozles, he's perceptive!" Toph giggled again. "That's exactly what we're doing!"

Sokka dropped his sword and put his hands on his hips. "I have to say, you are the smartest Doorman we've met, and we've met a lot!"

"I'll bet you have." I looked around the room at the unconscious forms. "And what exactly did they do?"

He threw both arms into the air. "They didn't want us to play. I ask you, how rude is that?"

"They didn't want you to play?"

"Nope. Something about Toph stabbing one of them in the eye. No one tells my Toph that she can't do something!" He put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

And, although she would deny it with every ounce of her being, Toph blushed at the gesture.

"Besides," she said, "I can do whatever I want." She reached her hand up to her opposite arm, grasping the black bracelet she was wearing on her upper arm. Her reputation as a metalbender was widely known, but to watch her do it was something else entirely. In one graceful and fluid movement, she had bent the metal from a circlet into a perfect replica of a dart. "I am Toph Bei Fong. There's nothing I can't do!" she proclaimed, and threw her newly made projectile at the wall.

Unfortunately, she threw it at the wrong wall. She did manage to miss Misa by a few inches, and the dart came to a rest, embedded in the stone wall.

"You missed," I told her.

"Did I?"

Sokka walked over to the wall to get the dart. He squinted, then gasped. "Toph!" he yelled. "You pinned it to the wall!" He pulled the dart out and stumbled back over to his companion. He had the dart in one hand, a dragonfly in the other. The insect's wings started buzzing weakly. It was still alive!

"Yep, I did!" She turned slightly to face me. Her milky eyes again stared sightlessly into my own. "Toph Bei Fong doesn't miss."

I had to admit I was impressed. The blind metalbender had pinned a dragonfly to a wall without killing it. "Be that as it may, you need to leave now." They gave no sign that they understood me. "Both of you."

The change in Sokka's mood was startling. He had gone from happy to indignant in less than three seconds. He handed Toph back her dart, which she promptly returned to its rightful place on her arm, and put the dragonfly on the table. "Now, look here," he said, stumbling towards me. "I am Captain Sokka of the Water Tribe, personal friend of _your_ Fire Lord and the Avatar himself." He poked me in the chest. "I am a war hero! I don't leave until I want to leave!"

"Sokka!" Toph pulled on his arm from behind him. "It's okay, we can go now."

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"Well, Captain Boomerang, if you hadn't noticed, that guy is about fifteen feet bigger then you." His shoulders slumped, and I had to suppress a laugh. "And he's sober. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Are you saying I can't take him?"

"Wait, let me check." She tapped her chin with her finger, pretending to think hard. "Yes!"

They had both obviously forgotten I was even there. I wanted to get them both out, but interrupting could have been hazardous, regardless of their level of intoxication. They had, after all, just taken out everyone in the tavern, and neither had so much as a scratch.

And, I admit it; I was starting to become interested in these two. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn to the spirits that they were married. They certainly fought like they were.

Sokka puffed out his chest. "I can take him and anyone else that walks in here!"

"Sorry," Toph said. "I'm afraid you'd have to be a _man_ to do that."

"Are you saying I'm not a man?" Sokka took a step toward her.

"Well, you did wear a dress because your girlfriend told you to." Toph took a step toward him.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone knows I did that. But I was in warrior training at the time."

Toph raised one eyebrow. "Really? Two weeks ago?"

Sokka scowled at her. "Well, if you have to be a man to take on this guy, I guess you could do it."

Toph said nothing. She just set her jaw and faced Sokka. I could see her hands, clenched into fists, shaking. "Did you just call me a man?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well, you just called me a woman."

Toph took another step and closed the remaining distance between the two of them. Her head tilted back to face him. "I. Am. Not. A. Man."

Sokka look straight into her eyes. "And I am not a woman," he whispered.

"Prove it," she whispered back.

It was hard to say who moved first. But the next moment, his lips were attached to hers, and they were kissing more ferociously than I'd ever seen two people kiss before. She reached up and grabbed the back of his head, while he pulled her closer to him by her hips.

They broke off almost as abruptly as they had begun. "I'm hungry," Sokka said. "Wonder if there's anything in the palace kitchen worth eating." He turned quickly on his heel and immediately lost his balance.

Toph caught him before he could fall backwards. She smiled at him. "Only one way to find out, Captain!"

He strode over to the upright table, picked up his boomerang, and sheathed it behind his back. Toph picked up his sword and handed it to him. He accepted it, then slung his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to remain upright. Together, they stumbled toward the door. It was like their squabble had never happened.

I followed them as they left, making sure they didn't step on anything – or anyone. A few of their 'victims' were still unconscious on the floor.

"I like this place," Toph announced. "Maybe we should have my birthday party here next month."

"Sounds like a great plan!" Sokka agreed. "We'll invite everyone in the Fire Nation!"

I sighed and shook my head as they walked away. I wasn't sure I could handle another night of these two.

My only consolation was that, as intoxicated as they were, they weren't going to remember a thing about this whole evening.

I chuckled softly and went back inside to help Misa clean up Toph and Sokka's mess.

**

* * *

**

**Let's all hear it for Tokka week 2.0!**

**This is a prologue of sorts to my multi-chaptered "Heart of the Warrior." The doorman in Chapter One is the same guy telling this tale. Actually, Doorman has a very extensive and tragic background - but that's another story for another day.**

**And the answer to the question is no - they really don't remember anything the next day. I like doing that to these two. Ah well, it all turns out alright in the end, I'm sure.**

**As always, thanks to my friend and beta, aka Arashi(ff)/Capt-BA(dA). Have a glowy panda, Captain!  
**


	2. Day Two: Oblivious

**Oblivious**

Sokka and Toph walked along the beach on Ember Island, hand in hand, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

Sokka was thinking about his sister. The private ceremony she and Aang had that afternoon was beautiful in its simplicity. It was just himself, Toph, and a few friends and family to witness them get married. It was going to be a marked difference from the full public ceremony the next day, where it seemed half the world was coming to witness the Avatar's marriage.

Sokka played with the stone in his pocket as they walked. He'd been putting off the moment for two weeks now. So many times he'd gotten close - he'd almost said the words he'd been rehearsing for so long. Something had always gotten in the way before, but not this time.

This time, it was going to be perfect.

He looked down at Toph. She was staring blankly ahead, as usual, with a contented smile on her face. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her gently toward him as they walked.

"What are you thinking about," she asked him.

"Nothing much," he said. "Just you."

She stopped walking. "So I'm nothing much, huh?"

Sokka opened and closed his mouth, searching for something to say to get him out of trouble. Instead, Toph just laughed softly and stood on her toes to reach his face. She kissed his lips lightly. "It's alright, Snoozles. I'm teasing." She rested back on her feet. "I'm tired, and tomorrow's going to be another long day. I'll meet you back at the house." Sokka watched as she turned away from him and headed back up the beach toward Zuko's summer home.

Sokka was at a loss of what to do. All he knew was that this was supposed to be the time, the place, the _moment_. It was all perfect. A voice in his head started screaming "stop her _stop her STOP HER!_"

"Marry me Toph!"

The words were ripped from his mouth before he had a chance to prevent them. Toph stopped walking midstride, her back straightening.

She turned her head slightly over her shoulder. "What did you say?" Her voice was low and soft. Sokka was a little surprised he'd actually heard her over the waves crashing on the beach.

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked slowly toward her. "This isn't what I had planned," he said, more to himself that to Toph. "I had this perfect scene planned where we were walking along the shore because it was where the earth and the water meet and that was like you and me 'cause you're like the earth and I'm like the water and I think you're beautiful and strong and funny and great and I love you and I want to always be with you and I even made you a necklace and I just –"

"Wait." She held up her hand in an effort to stop his rambling. She turned back to him slowly. "You made me a necklace?"

"Uh, yeah, I did." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the stone. "It's made of space-earth. It took me three weeks to carve it." He placed it in her hand. "And you're not a ribbon kind of girl, so I had a jeweller make a small chain for it instead."

He watched as Toph ran her fingers over the stone and down the fine silver chain. Her expression never changed. Without a word, she handed the necklace back to him and started to turn away again.

Sokka's heart was breaking. "I understand," he said. "It's too soon, you're not ready."

Toph let out a giggle. "Are you really going to be this oblivious your whole life?" She reached behind her neck and pulled her braid over her shoulder. "I want you to put it on me, silly!"

Sokka let a huge smile break out across his face. In one surprisingly smooth movement, he put the necklace around her and fastened it.

She turned back to him, touching the stone that sat in the hollow of her neck. "So," she said after a few seconds had passed in silence. "How does it look?"

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her unseeing eyes. "Just perfect," he whispered, and bent down to meet her lips with his.


	3. Day Three: Flame

**Flame**

They had fallen asleep together on the beach, leaning against an outcropping of rocks. Sokka was surprisingly comfortable, but he knew it had nothing to do with the stone sticking into his back.

It was because of Toph, curled up next to him, head resting on his chest. He gently pulled her closer to him with the arm that had been around her all night.

Toph, the Blind Bandit, the Runaway, the best earthbender in the world.

Toph, his fiancée.

He sighed as he looked at the stone around her neck. When he first woke, he was afraid it had all been a dream. But the proof of the previous night was sitting in the hollow of her throat.

She stirred beneath his arm. "Morning," she said.

He smiled down at her. "Morning."

"How long have you been up?" she asked, leaning her head back to stretch out her neck muscles.

"About an hour."

She turned her head to face him. "Why didn't you wake me up? If I'm late, Katara's going to kill me!"

Sokka laughed quietly. "First of all, I know better than to wake you up. Second, it's still early. And third, it was just more fun to watch you sleep."

Toph smiled back at him. Almost absently, she reached up to her neck to feel the stone there. She wrapped her hand around it and sighed. "I was afraid it was a dream," she explained.

"Me too," he said, and bent down to kiss her.

They stayed there on the beach for nearly an hour, talking, holding and kissing each other. It was Toph who broke them out of their reverie.

"I suppose we'd better get going," she said.

Sokka sighed. "And I suppose you're right. Katara will kill us both if we're even a second late."

They both stood up and began the walk back to Zuko's summer home. Sokka wrapped his arm around Toph's shoulders, while her arm was around his waist. He looked at her face, rememorizing every curve and contour of it. He was a little shocked to see that, as they got closer to the house, her expression became more apprehensive. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said. "It's nothing."

"I don't need earthbending to know you're lying. Spill it."

She stopped walking and brought her hand to her necklace. "I was just thinking..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Today is supposed to be Aang and Katara's day. I don't think we should tell anyone yet."

Sokka felt his heart sink. He wanted to tell everyone he saw that Toph Bei Fong, war hero and metalbender extraordinaire, was going to marry him, but he saw her point. Today was a day for the Avatar and his wife.

"Besides," Toph continued, "we're still going to be engaged tomorrow."

Sokka laughed and pulled her tight to him. "We'd better be," he said, and kissed her again. "But you're right, as usual. We'll tell them tomorrow."

Nodding, she reached behind her neck to remove the necklace. One quick metalbending move did the trick. She held it in her hand for a long moment. "This is hard."

"I know."

Toph sighed and finally put the stone and chain in her pocket. "It's only one day," she reasoned, and walked to the house with Sokka.

*****

Sokka stood next to Aang during the ceremony. It seemed as though half the people in the world had shown up for the ceremony.

But for the entire day, Sokka only saw one person.

Toph stood next to Katara. Only two people separated them, but he felt it was more like two oceans. He wasn't even sure why he felt that way. She was still the same Toph she was yesterday, but it seemed that he loved her more than he had ever felt possible. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold her close and never let her go. It almost felt like a fire was growing in him, threatening to consume him. And only Toph could put it out.

Zuko kept going on, but Sokka didn't hear anything that was said. He just kept staring at Toph. And, more than once, he was sure he felt the earth vibrate beneath his feet.

After far too long for Sokka, the ceremony was over. Aang and Katara were married before the eyes of the world, and Sokka could finally hold his Toph.

*****

"What's going on with those two today?"

Katara looked over at her brother and his girlfriend for what had to have been the thirtieth time in the last five minutes. On the opposite side of the banquet hall, they were still holding each other, making pretence of dancing at her wedding reception. In reality, they barely moved and kept whispering in each others' ear.

Aang looked over to them as well and shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

Katara looked at her husband. "Apparently not," she said. "Why don't you explain it to me?"

Aang took a deep breath. "Well," he began, "unless I'm wrong, I'd say that Sokka proposed, and Toph accepted."

Her eyes opened wide. "Do you really think so?" She began to walk over to the couple. "Why wouldn't they tell us?"

Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "They'll tell us when they're ready. For right now, I'd like to dance with my wife." Her eyes softened and she fell into his embrace.

After a few minutes, Katara broke the silence. "How did you know? About Toph and Sokka, I mean."

He looked over at the couple, who were now sitting on a bench, arms wrapped round each other. "I guess there were two ways. First, I remember how I felt after you said that you would marry me. Sokka looks like he feels the same way."

Katara smiled up at him. "Okay, so what's the second?"

He thought for a moment. "Do you remember the Cave of the Two Lovers?" The blush on Katara's cheeks told him she did. "They say love is brightest in the dark. Well, those two are like a flame burning in the darkest of nights."

* * *

**A/N: This is a direct continuation off of yesterday's "Oblivious" entry. What can I say - I'm a sucker for continuity.**

**And, to be honest, I'm not entirely happy with the way this turned out. It's probably my least favourite entry for the week. Oh well, at least it's over with now, and I assure you all - I've written worse.  
**


	4. Day Four: Sneak Attack

**Sneak Attack**

At first glance, it looked like some kind of political meeting. All the most important people in the world were there: the Earth King, the Fire Lord, the chiefs of both Water Tribes, even the Avatar. However, closer inspection would reveal that this wasn't a meeting at all, but a celebration.

And in the middle of it all, Sokka stood waiting.

The spirit oasis seemed to be the perfect place to get married. It always brought Sokka a feeling a peace and love, especially on nights like this when the full moon was overhead. All his friends and family were around him, each giving him a warm smile. At his feet, he watched as the spirits of the moon and ocean swam in their eternal dance.

Sokka felt something jab him in the ribs. Zuko was standing next to him. "What?" he whispered to the Fire Lord. Zuko just raised his eyebrow and nodded in the direction of the entrance to the oasis. Sokka looked across the pond and felt his breath catch in his throat.

As he finally was able to breathe again, he whispered a single word. "Toph."

At first, it shocked him that Toph was actually wearing a dress. The last time he saw her in a dress was more than two years earlier, at her seventeenth birthday party. She had looked beautiful that night – that wonderful, glorious night he'd finally realised she'd snuck into his heart and stolen it.

But her beauty that night was no match for her now as she slowly walked toward him. She'd decided, no doubt with help from her future sister-in-law, to wear Water Tribe Blue, accented in green. Her hair – her long, dark, beautiful hair – hung loose down her back and around her shoulders. Her necklace sat in the hollow of her throat. She was wearing very little makeup; she didn't need it.

The effect was hypnotizing. Toph was all Sokka could see, all he could hear, all he wanted to feel. She was walking achingly slowly towards him and the small crowd gathered to witness. As she got closer, a small smile played on her lips. He knew she could feel his heart beating so fast that it threatened to burst out of his chest.

She finally stood next to him. He couldn't help but stare at the stunning woman who had agreed to be his wife.

She turned to face him slightly. "Nervous?" she whispered.

Sokka smiled. "Not anymore," he answered, and in a movement that was almost too graceful for Sokka, he grabbed her by the shoulders and waist, spun her around, and dipped her close to the ground. Without waiting for her reaction, he kissed her firmly.

"What was that?" Toph asked him when they finally broke apart.

Sokka smiled at her, but didn't let her up. "Well, sneak attacks don't work if you yell them out loud," he answered, and kissed her again.


	5. Day Five: When You Walk Away

**When You Walk Away**

The silence rang through the air, almost mocking both of them.

Toph turned her back to him. "Is that really how you feel?" Sokka remained silent. "Fine. I'm outta' here." She walked to the front door and hesitated before opening it, almost waiting for him to say something else.

For once, he kept his mouth shut. Finally convinced that he wasn't going to apologise, she raised her head defiantly and walked out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Sokka let out a guttural scream and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated when she was this stubborn. She just wouldn't listen to reason, and what had it gotten them?

Their first fight since they'd gotten married.

He kicked a chair, sending it flying across the room and splintering it against the far wall. What was so wrong with moving to Gaoling? There was something for Sokka to actually _do_ there_._ The Fire Nation Capital was too quiet for him now that most of the pockets of rebellion had dried up and the city itself had been rebuilt. Gaoling and the surrounding cities and towns needed someone with his engineering and technical knowledge.

Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose and began pacing. Why was she so upset? It made no sense. Toph could be closer to her mom and dad. It wasn't like they were the controlling parents they were all those years ago. Surprisingly, Sokka actually got along with his father-in-law. And Toph and her mother had a better relationship than either thought possible. Surely that was a good thing?

They'd be closer to Aang and Katara; they'd be closer to his father and grandparents. Overall, he really couldn't see what was so bad with moving. True, she couldn't be an ambassador anymore, but she could go back to the Earth Rumble tournaments –

Sokka stopped in his tracks. The confusion lifted like a fog on a sunny day. Toph wouldn't be an ambassador to the Fire Nation. And it was almost certain they wouldn't let her compete in the Earth Rumbles. There wasn't any competition – she was too good. If they moved, she'd be completely bored.

He slumped on the couch elbows resting on his knees, his head hanging low. Why didn't he see it before? Before they'd fought. Before he'd said..._that_.

Sokka jumped up abruptly and hit his bad knee on the remains of the chair he'd kicked. Ignoring the throbbing in his leg, he ran to the front door, threw it open, and ran out without bothering to shut it behind him. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but he knew that he had to find Toph.

He ran up the street, and coming to the first intersection, couldn't decide if he should turn right or left. Not really caring, only knowing that he had to find his wife somehow, he chose left and ran again.

Somewhere ahead of him, a small figure rounded a corner and came running straight for him. He would know that silhouette anywhere.

"Toph!" he yelled.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she used earthbending to increase her speed and get to him faster. He met her halfway and grabbed her by her shoulders. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and neck as she threatened to crush his waist.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his face pressed into her hair. "I didn't mean any of it. You know I say stupid things sometimes."

"I'm sorry too. It's my fault." Toph pulled her head back enough so she could face Sokka. "I should have known you were getting restless."

"And I should have known you didn't want to leave." He took a deep breath. "And I never should have said that –"

The rest of his apology was cut off by Toph's urgent kiss. Sokka was startled for only a few seconds before he kissed her back. She moved her hands from his back and ran them up his chest and neck before running her fingers through his hair. She expertly plucked the clip from his wolf tail, letting his hair fall around their faces.

The only thought in Sokka's mind was to get home. Without letting go of her sweet, perfect mouth, he bent down and scooped Toph into his arms so he could carry her bridal-style. Her lips curved into a small smile as he kissed her and began walking back to their house. She clung to his neck and held him tight, parting her lips to allow their tongues to do battle within each others' mouths.

Sokka wasn't exactly sure how he'd gotten them home – his eyes had been closed the whole time, and he was really only paying attention to the beauty in his arms. All he knew for sure was that they were home, finally. He put Toph back down, and backed her up until she was leaning against the wall. They began fumbling at each others' clothes, undoing the knots and letting them fall to the floor.

Sokka was about to remove the last of Toph's underclothes when she pushed him away. "Wait!" she yelled, breaking off his kiss. He felt like he was frozen to the floor, unsure of what he'd done wrong.

She turned her back to him and walked toward the back of the house. Sokka could only watch the curve of her back, her waist, her hips, as she walked away from him for the second time that night.

Unlike the first time, however, she stopped at the doorway and turned her head over her shoulder. "You coming?" she asked, and continued on to the bedroom.

Sokka smiled as he followed her. He'd watched her walk away once already, and he'd be damned if he'd watch her go again.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say here, except that yes, hawt make-up sex did ensue.**

**Anyone have any idea what Sokka said to Toph that was so bad? Let me assure you, it was awful. I'm surprised he was still breathing after it.**

**Again, thanks to aka Arashi/Capt-BA, just for being so badass.**

**And to everyone that has reviewed: I am SOO sorry I haven't replied yet. I really do mean to, it's just that life sometimes gets in the way. Just know that I cherish each and every comment, and I will reply very soon. Thanks so much!  
**


	6. Day Six: Pillow

**Pillow**

Toph woke up early for the fourth time that week. She lay on the bed, curled up next to Sokka, using his chest as a pillow. His arm was curled up around her shoulders, holding her close. It was her favourite way to sleep. The comforting sound of his heartbeat was better than any lullaby.

She started to drift off again when the throbbing in her temples reminded her why she'd woken up in the first place. The headaches were bad enough, but the nausea that came with them was unbearable. And to top everything off, whatever this illness was, it was wreaking havoc with her earthbending. Even thought their entire house was made of stone, she hadn't been able to see clearly in almost a week.

She quietly loosened herself from Sokka's embrace and got out of bed. The nausea hit again, accompanied by a wave of dizziness. She sat down on the bed to regain her balance. Once she was sure she wasn't going to fall over, she stood again and made her way to the door.

About halfway there, she kicked the chair at Sokka's desk. She tried to stifle a yelp of pain, but it was too little, too late. Sokka had woken up. "What's wrong," he asked sleepily.

Toph rubbed her foot. "Nothing, Snoozles. I just kicked the chair. Why did you leave it in the middle of the floor?"

"I didn't," he said, and jumped out of bed. "You still can't see, can you?"

"I can see," she argued as he helped her sit on the chair. "Everything is just a little...fuzzy."

"I don't like this," Sokka said. "Being sick is one thing, but screwed-up bending is something else." He stood up, and Toph heard him rifle through the closet. "I'm going to get Katara and Aang."

"I don't need Katara or Aang," she protested. Toph stood up to face him and immediately regretted it when the vertigo overcame her. She would have landed on the floor had Sokka not caught her in time.

"Yep, you're just fine." Sokka picked up her up and gently placed her back on the bed. He began to arrange the pillows around her, presumably to make her more comfortable. "Stay in bed! That's an order!" He gave her a quick kiss on her nose.

She couldn't help smiling. "Aye, aye Captain Boomerang." She knew that arguing at this point would be useless. He'd made up his mind, and he could be just as stubborn as her when he wanted.

It was one of his more endearing traits.

"I mean it. Don't get up!" She heard him striking some spark rocks. "I'm lighting a new candle. It should take me about four hours to get them and get back here."

"Snoozles," she said in her sweetest voice, "this really isn't necessary. I'm fine." She reached out and found his hand. She smiled up at him. "Come back to bed," she whispered.

Sokka laughed lightly and pulled his hand away from hers. "That's not going to work, Princess," he said. She pouted at the nickname he'd given her. "And don't give me that look." He kissed her lips quickly, yet firmly. "I'll be back in four hours. Listen for the candle, okay?"

"Okay."

Sokka turned and left to get his sister and brother-in-law. Toph leaned back on the stack of pillows he'd piled behind her. She held her hand up to her forehead in a vain attempt to stop the throbbing.

"Hurry back," she whispered.

*****

Toph was still sitting on the bed when she heard the candle spark twice. It would be two more hours until he would be back, and she was already bored beyond belief.

Her headache had passed, and with it the nausea, vertigo, and her patience. She was tired of just sitting on the bed, surrounded by the dozens of too soft pillows, waiting for her husband to come return. She had said that she would stay in bed, but surely she could get up for just a few minutes...

Slowly, she slid off the bed and breathed a sigh of relief as her bare feet touched the stone floor. She concentrated on any vibrations coming through – there weren't any that she could feel. But she could feel the placement of all the objects in the room. It seemed her bending wasn't so 'screwed-up' anymore.

She was going to stretch her legs by walking around the house, but decided instead to just lie down on the stone floor and listen and feel the earth. She got on her back and bent her knees so the soles of her feet were flat against the stone. She put her hands palm down at her sides, closed her eyes, and listened.

That was when she first heard it.

Well, not so much heard as felt. It was a heartbeat, she was sure of it, but it was unlike any heartbeat she'd ever felt before. This one was beating so light and fast, she almost thought it was an animal.

"Who's there" Toph called. She really didn't expect an answer, so she wasn't surprised by the silence. It was odd, she couldn't pinpoint where the heartbeat was coming from. She moved her hands away from her sides so she could push herself up, and the feeling seemed to get farther away.

Confused, she slid her hands back to her sides. The feeling got stronger.

Toph sat thinking for a few minutes. Then, like the break of dawn, realization set in on her. She bit her bottom lip and climbed back in bed to wait for Sokka to come back.

*****

The candle hadn't yet sparked four times when Sokka came barrelling into their bedroom. "How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm just fine," Toph answered. "In fact, I think I'm going to go for a walk." She got out of bed and stood facing him. "Want to come?"

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh. "Toph, I don't think it's such a good idea. At least let Katara and Aang check things out first."

She smiled. "Snoozles," she said, "I'm not the first person to have a baby, and I certainly won't be the last. I'm really doing better now."

Sokka stood up and held her by her shoulders. "I don't care if you are the first or the fiftieth, I still think – " Toph grinned slyly as she knew her words had sunk in. "What did you just say?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You heard me."

Sokka instantly dropped to his knees. Toph thought that he'd fainted until she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He pressed the side of his head against her abdomen and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey in there," he said to her belly. "This is your daddy speaking." He tilted his head up to face Toph. "You know, I like the sound of that. I'm going to say it again." He readdressed her stomach. "This is your daddy. You should really take it easy on your poor mommy. She just not as tough as she used to be."

"Oh really," she said, laughing, and hit him in the head with one of the many pillows.


	7. Day Seven: Chocolate

**Chocolate**

"I don't know how you can drink this stuff. Even the smell is awful."

Toph laughed softly as Sokka handed her a cupful of the bitter concoction. "I guess it's a good thing no one's asking you to drink it then." She held it to her nose and inhaled deeply before taking a long swallow. "Ah, good stuff."

Sokka shuddered. Of all the strange cravings she'd had over the past eight and a half months, this chocolate craving had to be the strangest. It didn't even taste good. It was thick and bitter, and it really didn't matter how much sugar was added – it was still terrible.

Toph couldn't get enough of it.

Sokka sat in the chair next to her and drank his own tea. He looked at his wife and simply stared at her. He'd often heard that women who are expecting glowed, but he never really saw it until now. Toph was positively radiant.

She finished her chocolate in one long swallow and slammed her cup on the table. "Well, we'd better get going," she announced, and began to stand up.

Sokka got up to help her. "Going to where, exactly?" he asked. "Neither of us has to do anything today." He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her lightly. "Let's just stay here. I'm sure we could find something to do." He grinned at her. She may not have been able to see it, but he knew she could hear it somehow.

Toph smiled up at him and gently removed herself from his embrace. "Sorry, Snoozles. Katara wants to see me again today." She put one hand on her swollen belly. "She's says that it's getting close to time, and she wants to make sure everything's okay with him."

"Him?" He took her wrap from its hook near the door and placed it around her shoulders. "All last month, you were convinced it was a girl."

"Well, I've changed my mind. It's a boy."

He just looked at her for a minute. "Usual bet?"

She grinned. "You know it."

He took her hand and laced her fingers in his own. He went to open the door and felt her squeeze his hand unusually hard.

"Um, Snoozles," she said as he turned back to her. "Change in plans. I think you should bring Katara here." She winced and held both hands over her abdomen.

Sokka ran out the door without another thought.

*****

Sokka held both of Toph's hands in his, one arm wrapped around her back. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. She'd been in labour for fourteen hours and there was nothing he could do for her but hold her hands and whisper words of encouragement.

She was exhausted. Fourteen hours of contractions and pain and pushing seemed to be more than her small body could take. She just leaned back against the pillows, breathing hard and sweating.

"Okay, Toph," Katara said. "One more big push should do it."

Toph shook her head. "Can't. Too tired."

Sokka leaned down and kissed her temple. "Come on, Princess," he said. "You can do this. You want to meet our daughter, don't you?"

"Except this is a boy." She sat up again. "Okay, kid, let's do this."

Katara counted to three, and Toph pushed with everything she had left. She didn't scream or yell, preferring instead to squeeze Sokka's hands to the point of breaking them.

Somewhere between the pushing, the crushing hands, and Katara's steady stream of encouragement, a new sound broke through.

A baby's cry.

"Toph, Sokka." Katara held the baby so they could see. "It's a girl."

Toph collapsed back against the pillows, laughing and crying at the same time. Sokka kissed his wife and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "A girl," he said. "I guess you owe me then." Toph just laughed in answer.

Katara cleaned the baby, wrapped her in a blanket, and handed her to Toph. "I'll leave you three alone for a minute," she said, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Toph held her close with one arm. The other hand traced the features of her daughter's face, memorizing her features. Sokka looked in wonder at the tiny girl in her arms. He finally understood love at first sight.

"She's beautiful," she said.

Sokka nodded. "Just like her mom."

Toph turned her head to face him. He bent down and gave her a long, gentle kiss.

"Here," she said after they broke apart, and raised the baby up to him. "Your turn, dad."

He took the little girl in both arms and pressed her close to his chest. She opened her eyes briefly, then yawned and closed them again. He marvelled at the brilliant green of those eyes, so much like what he'd always imagined Toph's would look like if she weren't blind. She had his nose, and Toph's ears, but her hair...

A quiet knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. Katara came back in, Aang close behind. The four of them hugged each other and exchanged congratulations. "So," Aang began. "What's her name?"

Toph faced the Avatar. "We decided that if it was a girl, her name would be-"

"Kah Li." Sokka finished.

Toph faced him. "What? That's not what we said."

He smiled. "I know, but trust me, Kah Li fits."

She folded her arms over her chest. "And why is that, oh naming genius?"

"Because of her hair." He looked down at his daughter. "You won't believe me, but her hair is exactly the same colour as that chocolate you've been drinking for the last nine months."

Toph's expression softened and she smiled up at him. "Kah Li," she said, trying out the name. Sokka handed their daughter back to her. Toph kissed her tiny nose."Welcome to the world, Kah Li," she said.

* * *

**A/N: In Chinese, one way to pronounce chocolate is chiao-kuh-lee. Chop off the first syllable, and you have Kah Li's name.**

**And thus ends Tokka Week. It was great, wasn't it. However, I do have a few more ideas, so I may just have some more to add later on!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks to everyone that read these. I really appreciate each and every one of you!  
**


	8. Day Eight: Together

**Heart/Together**

"I'm sorry, Toph. There's nothing else I can do."

Toph could feel everything that had happened. She felt Katara and Aang trying to save him, trying to stop the bleeding, the desperation, the hopelessness.

"Actually," Katara said, "after that battle, I'm amazed that he got back here at all. And he's still holding on..."

"He's strong." It was all the explanation Toph needed to give.

Katara tried to hide the sorrow in her voice; she was nearly successful. "Aang and I have said everything we need to say." Toph nodded without turning to face them. "The kids..."

Toph was brought out of her daze. "Yeah, the kids." She thought for a moment. "Hawky Four is trained to go right to Kah Li's apartment in Ba Sing Se. She'll get word to her brothers."

Aang placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything at all..." He drifted off, never quite finishing the sentence.

Toph gently removed his hand. She took a deep breath and entered her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

The smell of blood in the room was nauseating. Toph never did get a clear feel for his injuries, but they must have been intense. She heard his raspy breathing and finally acknowledged the truth.

Sokka, her husband, her best friend, her lover, her compatriot, her partner in crime, was going to die.

She sat on the bed next to him. "Hey Princess," he said. Toph hid a wince at how weak his voice sounded.

"I hate when you call me that." If only he would stay with her, she'd let him call her Princess forever.

"I know," he said. "That's why I do it." He started laughing, but it quickly turned into uncontrolled coughing. She reached for a glass of water on the stone table and brought it to his lips. He managed a few swallows before nodding to Toph that it was enough. "Sorry I wasn't more careful."

"Don't be stupid, Snoozles," she said as she replaced the glass. She was almost afraid to ask the question, but she knew she needed the answer. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, Katara gave me some medicine. Can't really feel much of anything."

"Well, I hope you can at least feel this." She lay down next to him, wrapping one arm around him and resting her head on his chest. The familiar beat of his heart had been replaced by an erratic rhythm.

Sokka wrapped his arms around her shoulder and waist. "Yeah, that's my favourite feeling."

They laid together in silence, Toph finding at least a little comfort in feeling his heart and listening to his breathing. Both meant that he was still with her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Toph smiled. "Nothing much, just you."

Sokka chuckled. "So I'm nothing much now, huh?"

She clutched his waist tighter in an effort to get even closer to him. "No, nothing much."

"Well, I was just thinking about your birthday."

"Which one? I have had forty-one of them."

"Number seventeen." He stroked her upper arm with the tips of his fingers. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you. And I finally realised how beautiful you were." He tilted his head slightly towards her. "You still are, you know," he said, and kissed the top of her head.

For the first time in years, Toph blushed. "Yeah, that was a good birthday."

She felt his breath catch in his chest. She knew it wasn't going to be long.

"I'm tired," he said. "So tired."

"Then you should sleep."

Sokka shook his head. "Don't want to. I'll miss you too much."

"I'll miss you too," she said, "but I'll wait for you to wake up."

His heartbeat slowed. Toph knew what was going to happen, and that it was going to happen soon. She propped herself up on one elbow and cupped her love's face in her hand. If he was going to die, then Spirits be damned, her face was going to be the last thing he saw.

"Can you see me?" He nodded, unable to speak anymore. "Then listen to me Snoozles. No matter where you go or what you do, we will always be together." She felt him smile under her hand. She leaned in toward him and kissed him gently. "I love you, Meathead. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you, too." It was no more than a rasp of breath. His head lolled to the side as he lost the willpower to stay awake.

Toph settled back at his side, head returning to his chest. She listened intently to his heartbeat and breathing; both were getting slower and more laboured.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, listening and feeling. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the only things in the world that told her he was still there.

At one point, the gentle yet weak rhythm nearly lulled her to sleep, as it had so many nights before.

Gradually, his heart slowed. And then, without a great deal of ado, his heart stopped and he slowly exhaled one final breath.

Sokka was gone.

The tears that Toph had held back flowed freely and silently down her cheeks. She reached up to his face one last time, taking in every contour. His temples were wet from the tears he had soundlessly shed. Even at the end, he didn't want to worry her.

She kissed his lips one last time. "Wait for me, Snoozles," she whispered.

Toph wrapped herself around him and settled her head on his chest, waiting for the lullaby she knew would never sing to her again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's a little different than the rest of Tokka Week. No fluff here. I actually killed Sokka.**

**You should have seen me as I was writing this. I cried like a six-year-old girl who ws just told that there was no Santa.**

**Really not much to say here. Toph and Sokka did have a happy life together, and three beautiful children - Kah Li, a waterbender, and sons Tikaani and Aang (both earthbenders).**

**Thanks so much for reading!  
**


End file.
